Sunset Aftershocks
by Immaginator
Summary: Fuji loves the sunset. One sunset gazing session can turn out more than he could bargain for. Anyway, we all know Fuji Shuusuke. What's the conniving tensai up to now? SanaFuji Implied SaeFuji


Summary: Fuji loves the sunset. One sunset-gazing session can turn out more than he could bargain for. Anyway, we all know Fuji Shuusuke. What's the conniving tensai up to now? Sanada/Fuji Implied Saeki/Fuji Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama

**Sunset Aftershocks**

Fuji Shuusuke sighed, exasperated after poring over piles and stacks of homework. The Seigaku tensai was quite shocked himself, their English teacher rarely gave them overloaded homework, and now…..he really regretted for helping her carry her books from her car this morning.

He stretched slightly, fatigue lessening from time to time as he felt his muscles relax once again. His swan-like neck ached, his back and muscles felt really taut. Slowly, he rose from his study table and walked towards the window.

There. Just by gazing at the mesmerizing sight displayed before him, exhaustion immediately vanished, replaced by sheer enthusiasm. His eyes shot open, revealing those cobalt-blue eyes usually hidden under cheerful slits.

The sunset. His most favorite time of the day. The time when the large golden orb that emanated light would descend from its pinnacle, down to its pit, and then the moon would take its place high up in the plateau.

What enthralled him most of all was the vivid colors exhibited before him. Once worshipped by the people during ancient Egypt, the sun is an enigma to him, something worth wondering about. After all, it was the supreme source of light to mankind.

Smiling fondly as he drank in the ethereal view with a mixture of colors, orangey-red, purple, a tinge of pink and faint yellow….all the hues just spoke to the fair-haired boy the wonders of nature.

Watching the sunset with someone special was another different story. If you could just sit together side by side, simply gazing at the golden globe in fascination, never saying a word, and then walking away feeling that was the best time in your life…..

As he watched the mighty planet plummet little by little, an icon appeared on the illuminating panel of Fuji's computer, indicating there was a message for him. Absent-mindedly, he clicked the icon and the full screen appeared, revealing the name of the sender.

Cacti-lover: Hi, Shuusuke. The sunset's very pretty now. Take a peek if you don't believe me.

Fuji smiled; Saeki was about the only one who knew how much he adored the sunset. After all, they were childhood friends and they used to gaze at the sunset until it descended completely back then.

Wasabi-sushi: I'm watching it too, Kojirou. It's beautiful.

Cacti-lover: More beautiful than you? Never.

At receiving this, the tensai chuckled lightly. Flattering he got from the snow-haired man, that was one, but his heart fluttered when he recalled the first time Saeki confessed to him. Shuusuke smiled at the sweet memory emblazoned in his mind.

Wasabi-sushi: Very flattering, Kojirou. Anyway, thank you for sending me the cactus the other day. I love it.

After typing the reply, he cast a brief glance at the cute little bonsai plant, all dolled up in a red, miniature pot sitting idly at his study table.

Cacti-lover: You deserve the best. Gotta go, baby. See you soon.

Fuji clicked the Cancel button and exited the Windows. The sun had fully sunk by now, only the stars' glimmer prominent in the murky, purplish sky. He stretched once more, before he decided to call it a day, and get ready for a slumber, not caring it was only about seven in the evening.

He changed into his lingerie, before positioning himself on the bed. He sighed, sheer comfort overwhelming him when his skin brushed across the silken material. Instinctively he got up, and began examining himself in front of the full-length mirror. A slow, seductive smirk spread across his countenance.

To say Fuji Shuusuke was a narcissist, Inui would've put it as low as thirty-eight percent. Well, we _all _know his sadistic and masochistic nature. But for now, by judging himself through his reflection, he looked simply delicious. Delectable, edible…. The whole world would be worshipping him on their knees by now if they ever saw him.

Suddenly he felt a bit like Atobe Kego. But then he shook it off, realizing that there weren't a group of cheerleaders chanting his name repeatedly and he wasn't the type who would flip back his hair, nor does he have a mole under an eye for that matter. Smiling indulgently at his reflection, he'd rather compare himself to a sexy little kitten waiting to get laid rather than a king of monkeys (like what Echizen would say) finding a way to defeat Tezuka.

Suddenly there was a rather awkward knock on his door. Piqued with the intrusion, he rolled his eyes as he headed toward the door, expecting his mother or sister to be calling him down for dinner. When he opened the door and drank in the view befallen before him, suddenly he felt very, very _naked_.

Sanada just knew one of Lucifer's descendants was lurking somewhere, marking his name by now. More like, Genichirou Sanada, fifteen years old, is announced dead on Tuesday, August 15, 2003 at 7.26 pm. Source of death: a pair of killer legs, perky ass, narrow hips and slim shoulders.

Lucifer must be laughing at him down there. The deities should be too. Those were the last things he remembered before his whole body malfunctioned. Immobilized. Some fat cat caught his tongue. Mouth as dry as sawdust. Pulse quickening so unbelievably, he thought it already stopped sending blood through his veins. His poor, confused brain failed to interpret. Sweat running down his spine.

All that portrayed through his vision was two slim, fair legs, shapely and supple-looking. A pair of slender shoulders, blades prominent. Smooth, creamy chest, ensnared with lacey patterns surrounding the low-cut collar. Honey-brown hair shining under the lights…and twin sapphires locking gazes with him, glowing in anticipation.

And all he saw was _pink_. Too much pink for his liking. He resisted the urge to cover his eyes from the 'illuminating' hue the color produced. Was it even shining? Or has he already blown his top? His brain cells failed to comprehend what he was witnessing before him, this…this seraph standing there….

Fuji cracked a smile. A naughty, sadistic smile. Sanada's heart hammered vigorously, Fuji may look like an angel, but his smile….maybe Lucifer's descendant had possessed Fuji. Maybe that guy realized Sanada wasn't really dead yet and so he entered Fuji to kill him by….se-seducing him? Lords, he's really gone bonkers.

It was Fuji who broke the awkward, pregnant silence between them. "Um, come in?" he muttered sweetly, shutting the door when Sanada stepped into his room hesitantly. In slow, cat-like movements, he sat on top his bed, beside the bewildered looking boy.

Sanada swallowed the lump in his throat when Fuji slipped beside him, too close for comfort. Fuji draped a leg across the other, sitting cross-legged that shifted the pink fabric above his hips, revealing his whole, bare hip for Sanada to see. Sanada was a good boy. Mommy's little boy who won't stare at wanton things…damn, he tried hard, damn hard not to stare….

_No, no… _was the mantra repeating frantically inside his head. When he couldn't control anymore, his libido kicked in full force…._shucks, who's man enough to resist this? No man could possibly keep his sanity in check now. _People, now we know the devilish side of Sanada Genichirou. So he's not mommy's little boy that he seems to be…..

He stared, eyes wide open at Fuji's lean hips, milky and smooth-looking. His blood froze when Fuji lecherously brushed his muscled shin with his bare, smooth leg. Fuji scooted even closer to Sanada, until he was leaning at the taller man's sinewy side. Sanada tried not to enjoy the scent radiating out of Fuji or peep inside his flimsy dress by singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' at heart.

"Saa, Sanada-kun. What brings you here?" Fuji asked seductively, his index finger tracing patterns and circles lazily at Sanada's well-toned chest. _'Up above the world so high…' was he speaking to me? _"I visited Yukimura-buchou at the hospital I believe not far from your house, so I decided to challenge you into a game…."

"I'm sorry, Sanada-kun! I can't possibly play tennis in this dress, ne?" Fuji drawled sexily, batting his long lashes. Sanada swallowed hard. "Take it off then," he replied, trying to sound as passive as possible, tugging his ever-present baseball cap lower. "Take it off?" Fuji repeated, eyes shooting open, a mischievous gleam in the cerulean orbs.

It took a while for Sanada's over-worked, virgin (not really) brain to register what he'd just said. His chocolate eyes shot open in alarm when Fuji started to pull down one of the spaghetti straps barely covering his shoulders. "I…I meant, take it off and change into something more….descent," he stammered, heart racing.

"Maa, Sanada-kun, you hurt my feelings," Fuji said, smiling up at the taller male. Sanada snorted, but his eyes were still roaming Fuji's curvaceous figure. Since when had he owned the legs of Marilyn Munroe? Since when had he a nice, pert ass? And those curvy hips? Unbelievable. How nice if he could use his tongue to work wonders upon the supple skin, brushing across…….

"I don't want to play tennis," Fuji said indulgently, leaning at Sanada's side. "Then….what do you want to do?" he asked, quirking an elegant, raven brow. Fuji's eyes shot open in passivity, locking gazes with Sanada. "Do you want to know?" he whispered back.

"Yes."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Um, yeah."

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"I think."

"Do you really, really, really…."

"Cut the crap, Fuji Shuusuke," he snapped in annoyance. Fuji smiled shamelessly before throwing his arms around Sanada's neck and captured his lips in a fierce, heated kiss. Saeki would have to wait for a million years to savor the kiss he bestowed upon Sanada now.

When Fuji's delicate lips enveloped his, at first he thought that his over-confused brain made him hallucinate. But when Fuji started fumbling his belt buckle…..he decided he shouldn't blame his brain too much. After all, it was already half cuckoo and overused….

_**/Change scene/**_

"Fuji? Can I ask you something?" Sanada asked, raking his fingers through Fuji's silky locks. "Hmm?" Fuji answered, nuzzling against Sanada's chest. "What did you do before this….this crazy thing happened? Were you surfing some….some porn sites or…I think it distracted you and you….we…"

"Sunset gazing." Came the reply, accompanied with an oh-so innocent smile.

Sanada's eyes nearly pop off their sockets. "S-sunset gazing?" he repeated ridiculously. He always thought sunset gazing was a very innocent activity most people enjoyed doing because it offers them serenity….but the things it did to Fuji Shuusuke… good lord. Never visit Fuji Shuusuke after the sun goes down if you don't want unwanted pregnancies. Um, not that he'd get pregnant but still…..

"Mm-hmm. Sunset gazing," Fuji answered again, still smiling sweetly. Sanada decided to ignore it.

_**/Change scene/**_

"Oi, Sanada-fukubuchou! Come see the sun! It's so preeeetty!" Kirihara exclaimed exuberantly. Sanada finished his game with Yanagi and wiped the sweat at his brows before averting his attention to Kirihara and co.

Indeed, the sunset. So pretty, like a huge fire-golden sphere sinking into its nadir…. "Sanada, somebody's here to see you," Yagyuu said. Sanada nodded curtly at the mauve-haired boy before focusing his eyes upon the mentioned visitor.

And his eyes protruded out of their hollows when he did. Good lord. Fuji Shuusuke. The least wanted person he ever imagined seeing during this time of the day.

There he was, bundled up in a faint-yellow jacket (whatever he had beneath), smiling so sweetly at him. Sanada prayed that somehow the devil won't attack Fuji right now, at least not in front of his teammates. "Saa, Sanada-kun. Care to watch the sun set with me? We could do something else after that you know. _I thought you enjoyed it the other day_," Fuji said, the last sentence uttered in a whisper.

Never ever associate with Fuji Shuusuke after the sun sets. God knows why he chose that innocent time of the day for his libido to kick in.

OWARI

That's it. I'm quite certain it was a little….weird, so to say. And the prominent OOC-ness of the boys, my apologies. It should be better than my previous, Heart and Soul, Bone and Blood, since nobody liked it. Then again, please do tell me what you think. Critics and comments are welcomed. Thank you.


End file.
